


Pretty Lies.

by orphan_account



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Aged up characters, Beating, But he can't, Dipeon, Dipper tries to stay stubborn, Emotional Abuse, Forced Relationship, Kidnapping, M/M, Manipulation, Mention of date rape drugs, Physical Abuse, Revenge goes wrong, Sadistic Gideon, Stalking in the beginning, cross dressing, master/pet relationship, porn with a plot, really fucked up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 11:50:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13146105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: For seven years Gideon Gleeful has been infatuated with Mabel Pines. He's been arrested 9 times, spent 3 years in jail and followed her across five states.When her nuisance of a brother confronts him, his rage boils over. The sight of a bloodied, beaten and helpless Pines switches something on inside the former physic.He never wants to go back.





	1. With the Snap of a Camera.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper catches Gideon stalking his sister. In a fit of rage he leads his rival to a back alley to get his revenge. Soon a fist fight turns into something much more sinister.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING:
> 
> Explicit violence and rape.

Gideon peered from his secluded spot, nestled in the branches of a nearby red alder. The tree stood in the front yard of 327 Bernedette Rd, inhabited by none other then the Pines twins. The 19 year old was currently focusing on the top left window of the house. It was almost midnight so the sky, the dark purple sky was the perfect contrast to see the yellow light that illuminated Mabel's room. 

Mabel had been out partying until half eleven. It had been a house party for the whole college, some rich kids parents weren't home. If Mabel had noticed Gideon was there she hadn't shown it, so he slipped some rohypnol in her drink. He would never hurt his princess, not in a million years, but maybe just remind her that he still loved her. It'd all been going to plan until her good-for-nothing brother had stepped in and carted her off, assuming she'd had one too many drinks. 

Gideon was still fuming from that son of a bitch's interference, but it was ok, he reminded himself. He'd get his revenge. Mabel had lifted her sweater, revealing her lacey pink bra. She struggled with the clasp at the back, leaning forward to get a better angle, almost as if she was teasing him. Maybe she knew he was watching and wanted to give him a show, their only obstacle was her mistake of a twin. The camera shutter clicked, following her movements as her breasts came into view. He'd be saving them for later. Unable to take it any longer, Gideon fumbled with his belt and placed a hand around his member.

The albino began to pump himself, watching how her tits bounced with every step. They were a respectable C cup, perfectly rounded and plump. She rummaged through her drawer and found a T-shirt, but her erected points still stood out. Gideon moaned through his teeth, pace speeding up. Next she pulled down her jeans. She wore pink panties covered with kitten print, it was so  _Mabel_. Her ass was delicious, just the right amount of fat to look sexy. So many of his fantasies had been about spanking them cheeks raw. The teen pumped faster and faster, muttering her name feverishly under his breath. He reached his climax with a groan; cum covering his hand.

The southerner slumped against the branch, panting to catch his breath. He let out a content sigh as he wiped his cum on the trunk of the tree. A small smile ghosted his lips, one day Mabel would come around. One day he wouldn't have to be watching from afar, one day he'd be with his marshmallow.

His calm was broke suddenly as the sound of plastic scraping against gravel bounced around the street. Gideon glared at the intruder, it was Dipper dragging out the wheely bins. A smirk played across his face as an idea hit. Making sure his rival could hear, the albino landed from the tree with a thump. As predicted, the brunette swivelled round; his expression turned from fear to anger. "Gideon?! What the fuck are you doing here?!" He yelled. The southerner broke into a run, quickly followed by the sound of footsteps. The two teens sprinted through the street, turning onto a more deserted back alley. Gideon went into a dead end, swiftly backing out of view. Dipper stopped at the entrance, scowling. "Gideon, this is seriously violating your parole, I'm gonna call the pol-"

_**~Bam!~** _

A fist suddenly rammed into the brunette's face. Dipper staggered back, cradling his jaw in surprise, before turning with a glare to his attaker. He landed an uppercut followed by a left hook. Thank God Grunkle Stan had taught him basic self-defence. If Gideon could somehow get angrier the he already was, he did. The albino punched the other in the stomach, winding him. Dipper fell to his knees and gasped for breath, rolling out the way just in time to dodge another blow. Recovering quickly, he kicked the southerner were the sun don't shine, full force. Gideon doubled over with a yell, taking his chance the smaller man made a run for it.

Suddenly there was a sharp tug and Dipper yelped, a clump of his chocolate curls had been seized and he was dragged back. Gideon was furious, his face flushed with anger. He watched the man squirm before he slammed his face into the wall. The southerner saw red as he began repeatedly crushing the Pines boy's face into the brickware with a satisfying  _crunch._ He did it again,

and  _again,_

 _and_ **again.**

Finally he pulled back, and let the piece of scum fall to the ground. He was about to bring a foot down but Gideon paused. Something about Dipper Pines looking up fearfully at him. Tears pooling, bloodied nose and snot running down his face. The way his split lip trembled as he sobbed. It felt good. He felt  _powerful._ There was a familiar tightness in his pants. He was a little surprised, aroused by  _this_? But then he smiled. This would be perfect.

The teen grasped a fistful of curls and pulled the young man's head back, remaining hand going to his belt. Dipper's eyes widened and he pulled away frantically, already sussing what was being planned. This just made Gideon more excited, tightening his grip on the poor brunette. He positioned his tip just in front of the other's lips. Dipper shook his head, pursing his mouth with tearful eyes. The albino glared, suddenly shoving the others face into the wall. Grating his face into the rough brickwork. "Do I need to persuade you?" He growled, dangerously low. "N-No, No. Okay I'll do it," Dipper blurted, now openly sobbing. Gideon grinned, pulling the kid back.

The southerner groaned as he slid his member inside. He'd had blow jobs from a couple of girls but this was so much better. He closed his eyes and began softly thrusting. Suddenly there was a sharp pain as teeth clamped down. Gideon yelled and pulled back, glaring fiercely at the Pines boy. He slammed his head back a couple times until the brunette's eyes flickered to the back of his head. Dipper blinked and swayed a little before he was intruded again. The albino thrust in again, giving no time to adjust. The young man gagged and tears now rolled down his face, struggling to take the other's length. He screwed his eyes shut and clumsily moved back and forth, as if to try and speed up the process. He was obviously inexperienced.

"Never sucked a cock, ey Pines?" Gideon chuckled. "That's a surprise seeing as you're such a thirsty whore." The southerner moaned and began to thrust faster, "mmm, there ya go. You've got tha hang of it," he praised softly, met with the choked gagging sobs. Dipper could tell it was almost over. The member swelled in his mouth and he just kept on going, he wanted it to be over. The brunette felt the southener's cock twitch as it shot spurts of cum. It was bitter and he was just about to spit when a hand pressed against his probably broken nose. He whimpered softly. "Swallow." The teen ordered. Dipper reluctantly downed the sticky substance with a shiver.

Gideon smiled. He felt spent. He looked down at the kneeling pines boy. A dribble of remaining cum slid from his lips. Dried blood was smeared from his nose and his eyes were red and puffy, partially from crying, partially from the punched earlier. Beautiful. He knelt down to the brunette and parted his damp bangs, planting a kiss on his forehead.

"G'night my marshmella,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates probably won't be regular. Hope you enjoyed, you ball of sin! <3


	2. Taking what's Mine.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper tries to move on but Gideon can't forget what he felt that night.

Mabel had already been asleep when Dipper had stumbled home. He'd rushed upstairs into the bathroom and had promptly thrown up. Soon, the room had filled with steam as Dipper climbed into the tub, not caring if the scalding spray burned his body. It was then he cried, muffled by the pummelling of water, the brunette curled up and sobbed. After at least an hour he finally emerged, skin bright pink. He dressed quickly in the dark, not wanting to see his body. At about half three he crawled into bed and tried to fall asleep. It was in vain.

Mabel had asked what had happened. Of course she had, his face was swollen with a black eye and an almost certainly broken nose. He'd said that he'd been out to shopping because they were running low on food. He'd said that he'd been jumped by a local gang who'd for some reason wanted to steal the milk. Mabel knew they didn't live in the  _safest_ neighbourhood but it wasn't a ghetto. She  _knew_ that Dipper knew there were no shops open past midnight within an hour. She knew things didn't add up with his story, but she didn't press him. Instead she drugged him up on Advil and made him a hot chocolate.

~~~~~~~~

Dipper had decided to go on a walk to clear his head. With yet another coffee in hand, he made his way around town. He made sure they weren't very populated so the crowds weren't suffocating, but busy enough to make sure people knew if anything happened.

"Why hello Pines, fancy meeting you here!" Came an all too familiar southern twang. The brunette's heart jumped to his throat. He quickly pulled up his navy hoodie and speed walked  away, but was stopped by a firm hand on his shoulder. "It's rude to ignore someone," Dipper reluctantly turned round, shrugging the hand from his shoulder. "Whatdya want Gideon?" He muttered, a half scowl was plastered on the young man's face but he couldn't meet the albino's eyes. Gideon loved it. "Oh nothing really, I just wanted to check that you kept our little _secret_ ~" Dipper swallowed thickly, "L-Look I didn't tell anyone, ok. I just told Mabel that i'd got jumped. Can't you just leave me alone?" He could tell that Dipper was trying to keep an act up but the way he held his head down, made no eye contact, the slight falter of confidence in his voice. It made Gideon feel like he was the most powerful man in the world. "Now, hows about we go on a lil walk, eh?" He said cheerfully, wrapping an arm and practically dragging the tense brunette along.

His head was getting fogged as they carried on. The streets were getting more and more deserted. Suddenly Dipper pulled away and backed up. "Y-you really think I-I'm stupid enough to f-follow you into a dark back alley?" He spat. Gideon snorted and gave a smug smirk, "Nope. That's why I drugged your coffee!" The young man's heart sunk, "Wh-what?" He stuttered hoarsely "When did you...?" His head began to throb and his chest constricted painfully. "Rule one: Never leave your coffee unattended, even if it's just to take a leak," the southerner grinned. Dipper mustered a glare, "F-fuck... You," He slurred, before being caught buy the albino. There were a few murmurs of concern but Gideon just brushed it off, "Oh no, don't worry my boyfriend has narcolepsy!" He said cheerfully, carrying the brunette princess style. "C'mon hon, let's get you home." He murmured in the others curls as he drifted into unconsciousness.

~~~~~~~~

Slowly his eyes adjusted to his surroundings. He blinked away the grainy spots and sat up. Apparently he was now on some grimy materess on the floor? Suddenly his face flared up as he realised what he was wearing. A tight purple skirt that barely met his knees, and a pink sunset sweater. His stomach churned when he realised that Gideon had changed him into his sister's old clothes while unconscious. He shivered at the thought. He seemed to in some kind of shed? It was a small ramshackle wood building, shelves and cupboards lined the sides and windows were above. The shed was cramped and there was only enough floor space for the materess.

Determind to find that prick Gideon, Dipper stood up. Only he didn't get very far as he was pulled back by something around his neck. To his horror, a navy blue collar was buckled around his throat and tied to a post. "You have  _got_ to be kidding me!" He groaned. Over the next few hours Dipper had frantically tried to find a way of escape, but had concluded it to be impossible. The post was literally nailed to the floor and the knot was tied with a sailors expertise. Any shelve or cupboard was so tantalisingly close, but impossible to reach. 

Dipper's attention flew to the direction of the door as its latch popped open. Anger bubbled up inside him as the one and only Gideon Goddamn Gleeful finally appeared. "What the fuck is going on, Gideon?!" He spat through gritted teeth. "This is really degrading y'know! Not only did you have to a-assault me," his voice faltered a bit but he carried on. "You kidnapped me and treat me like a fucking dog!" Dipper yelled, breathing heavily with a scowl. Instead of a response he was met with laughter. "I-I'm sorry hon, but I can't take you seriously like that!" The southner chuckled, wiping a fake tear.

"They're gonna find me," he muttered, "You can't keep me like this. You literally have a criminal record about my  _sister._ You'll obviously be the prime suspect," Gideon gave him a shit eating grin, "Look pet, you really think I'd've done this without a plan? Granted it was meant for Mabel, but girls clothes suit a sissy like you," He smirked, eyeing the young man like a piece of meat. Dipper's stomach flipped at the thought of his sister going through this. He clenched his jaw, "I am  _not_ your pet" he said drily. "What do you even want with me?!" He glowered.

"Haven't you done enough?"

"Not even close, darlin'"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \\(•-•)/


End file.
